


pour your love (on me)

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swearing, dont look at me im a sinner, not very explicit, tHANK U, this is my first time actually writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: Jay and Carlos make practical use of their shower.





	pour your love (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day lmao i'm the worst, Carlos and Jay are both above 18 in this  
> catch me finally making my tumblr active again: jayandcarlos.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated thank you <33

Jay is reaching for something—he’s not quite sure what. His mind is completely occupied by the feeling of Carlos’s mouth around his dick, and his arms fall limp at his sides. “Fuck, how—”

He’s choked off by one of his own moans as it forces its way out of his throat. Carlos’s hand slips into Jay’s and he holds on like it’s the only anchor he has in this world. His other hand finds Carlos’s hair and pulls a handful of it, eliciting a moan from the other boy. The waves of his orgasm are unrelenting, and the only thing he understands is the white light behind his closed eyelids.

“ _God”_ Jay groans, the grip on Carlos’s hand somehow becoming even tighter. Carlos only squeezes back in return, lapping up Jay’s load. He’s completely floored by the time he comes down from his climax. All of the tension in his muscles releases and he melts into the bed, pulling Carlos on top of him. The shorter boy smiles, pressing a sloppy kiss to Jay’s nose.

“You’re welcome,” Carlos boasts, running his hands through Jay’s tangled hair.

“You’re way too good at that,” Jay says, pressing their lips together. Carlos’s mouth is a mess, lips swollen and slick with leftover cum. But Jay doesn’t mind it whatsoever, because it feels like an accomplishment. In his own way, he’s letting the world know that Carlos is his and his alone. He also knows that Carlos loves his small signs of possessiveness. From the bites they leave on each other, to the public displays of affection that make people groan, they make sure that their love for one another is known.

Carlos laughs, pushing himself up to meet Jay’s eyes. All Jay can really do is gaze up at his boyfriend. He’s pretty sure he can actually feel his heart swelling up with the admiration he holds for the other boy. Jay has always been a romantic, but it’s different with Carlos. Whatever Jay gives, Carlos returns it almost three-fold. He doesn’t understand how one person can be so loving, or how said person can love someone like himself. But here he is with Carlos looming over him, dark brown eyes locked on his own and lips parted in a precious smile. 

“It’s only for you,” Carlos admits shyly as he ducks down to steal a kiss. “Shower?”

Jay nods appreciatively and watches as Carlos gingerly peels himself off of his own body. Once he’s up, he extends a hand out, and Jay allows himself to be pulled forward towards their bathroom. “We’ll need to wash the sheets,” he says with a fleeting glance at their bed.

Carlos whines, his hatred for housework making itself known. “One step at a time, babe,” he says, releasing Jay’s hand to turn the shower on. “At least we don’t have to strip and be cold, you know, since we’re already naked.”

Jay rolls his eyes and lets out a suffering sigh, but Carlos knows he’s feigning annoyance.

“You love me,” Carlos drawls, latching onto Jay’s hand and pulling them into the warm spray of the shower. Carlos lets the water run down his face and frame, washing away anything leftover.

Jay huffs indignantly but submits nonetheless. “For whatever reason,” he teases.

Carlos elects to ignore his jab. “Let me wash your hair,” he says instead. And Jay doesn’t have to be told twice. He twists himself until his back faces Carlos and he is able to rest comfortably enough for his boyfriend to reach the top of his head. Jay closes his eyes and waits patiently for Carlos to gather what he needs. The chamomile scented shampoo is cool on Jay’s scalp, and he relaxes into Carlos’s hands.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he muses aloud.

“Hell if I know” comes Carlos’s sharp response. Jay swings his arm back and connects with whatever part of Carlos is closest to him—he’s guessing that it’s his thigh.

“Hey, jackass. I have control here. One wrong move and this shampoo goes into your eyes,” Carlos taunts Jay with a hand hovering ridiculously close to his face. “And you know I’d do it, too.”

“Boy do I,” Jay huffs, his eyes squeezed shut for protection. He came to the conclusion early on within their relationship that Carlos was quite the sadist. His head is pulled back and he feels Carlos’s lips press against his forehead. He reaches up and take Carlos’s face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs across the other’s cheekbones. Thank goodness Jay is a masochist.

“You gonna try to kiss your way out of this?”

Carlos shrugs, whispering a ‘maybe’ against Jay’s mouth. Jay smiles, but grimaces as the sour tang of shampoo coats his mouth.

“Dude, it’s time to wash out this shampoo. I don’t wanna taste soap while I’m making out with you.” He laughs when Carlos not-so-gently tugs his head beneath the water with an insufferable sigh.

“I’m going to kill you one day,” Carlos states.

“S’that a promise?”

Carlos sighs again and rinses out the conditioner in Jay’s hair. “I genuinely believe you’d kill me first. Getting out of the dorms and their restrictions really brought out a new side to my personality.”

Jay hums in agreement, detailing in his mind the ways that Carlos has changed since they moved into their own place in Auradon. “Well, I think you’ve become more confident,” Jay says, rising up to his full height and facing his boyfriend.

“Is that so?” Carlos presses himself into Jay, and the taller boy hums in delight. “Anything else you wanna say? Since you feel so talkative right now.”

Jay pushes against Carlos until they’re leaning upon the shower wall, his hands sliding down to Carlos’s trim waist. “And you’re much more vocal, so to speak, about what you want.” Jay leaves a trail of kisses along Carlos’s jawline, making his way to the exposed skin of the other boy’s neck.

Carlos releases a shaky breath, his hands finding purchase on Jay’s arms. He’s trying to keep himself steady, but everything that Jay does seemingly sets his nerves on fire. He gasps when Jay bites down on the skin of his collar bone, and he clenches Jay’s hair with everything he has. “Oh fuck,” he whispers. “I’m so fucked, holy shit.”

Jay grips Carlos’s hips and forces him to turn until his chest is pressed into the wall. His lips hover near Carlos’s ear. “Don’t you know it?”

He loves the sounds of Carlos’s uneven breathing and the fast-paced beating of his heart. It spurs him on as he runs his hands down Carlos’s back, marveling at the perfect shape of his ass as it presses against Jay’s hips.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he says. It falls on deaf ears, because Carlos is a shaking mess, but Jay knows Carlos understands how much he admires his figure.

They keep a bottle of lube in the shower—for obvious reasons. Jay grabs it, popping open the bottle with ease and spreading it over his fingers. He pushes Carlos’s thighs apart, running a hand along his inner thigh, inching his way up to Carlos’s ass. One finger slides in with no issues, and Jay takes his time circling and pushing in and out before adding a second finger. He scissors his fingers within Carlos, and the other boy lets out such an explicit noise that Jay has to take a second to regain his composure.

Jay thinks he’s finally found what he’s looking for, and experimentally runs a finger over the smooth ridge. _Bingo_. Carlos’s moan bounces off of the shower wall, and it only excites Jay more. He finally feels confident in adding a third finger, especially when Carlos pushes against his hand in an attempt to spread himself more. Jay clutches Carlos’s shoulder with one hand as he eases in a fourth finger. It’s becoming much easier for Jay to move his fingers inside of Carlos, and he’s almost certain that his boyfriend is adequately stretched at this point.

“Ready?” Jay asks, kissing the skin between Carlos’s shoulder blades.

“Beyond ready” Carlos answers, shivering when Jay removes his fingers.

He makes a quick job of grabbing the condom that is sitting on the shower ledge and sliding it onto his dick. The lube is warm now, and it coats his hand and the condom completely. Finally, he takes a deep breath as he lines himself up with Carlos’s anus. He pushes gently, letting the head make its way inside, until Carlos feels comfortable sliding himself down to the root of Jay’s dick.

They stay like that for several moments, just taking in the feeling of each other. Carlos is the first one to move. With a gyration of his hips, he finds a rhythm he’s comfortable with. Jay rocks his hips with the sway of Carlos’s, so that they’re pushing against each other as much as possible. It’s definitely one of the best feelings in the world, and Jay can’t even describe it. Carlos is so tight around him, and his moans are driving Jay insane.

Carlos arches upward and wraps his arms around Jay’s neck, forcing Jay to place a hand on the wall to steady them. He’s got a face full of neck, which is fine by him. Jay bites down, harder than usual, and Carlos cries out.

“ _Oh_ my fucking god, Jay—you’re killing me right now” Carlos pants, voice _dripping_ with need. “Faster,” he demands.

And Jay aims to please, thrusting himself with a quicker pace and more force, hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust.

“Oh-! _Fuck_.” Jay wonders if Carlos can hear how filthy he sounds, if he can feel how turned on Jay is right now. He certainly hopes so.

“Jay, I can’t—” Carlos pleads, his head falling onto Jay’s shoulder.

Jay grunts, feeling his more animalistic side rise to the surface. “Yes you can, you’ve got this, babe.” He thrusts harder and faster, losing himself in the rhythm. He knows they’re both on the edge; he can feel it in the way Carlos is gripping his hair.

With a heavy moan, Carlos cums against the shower wall. His breathing is quick and unsteady, and he lets his weight sink onto Jay, waiting for the other’s release.

“almost there,” Jay says through clenched teeth. He’s _so_ painfully close. He feels that heavy buildup in his stomach and closes his eyes, letting the sensations take over. One final thrust sends him over the edge, and he feels as though he’s on top of the world in that moment. Carlos leans back into Jay, allowing the taller boy to wrap his arms around Carlos’s torso.

Jay holds onto Carlos tightly, trying to catch his breath. He slips out of his boyfriend and removes the condom, tossing it somewhere on the bathroom floor to be picked up later. For now, he just needs to recover from the rush of it all.

He watches Carlos scrub himself clean, following the trail of droplets that slide down his frame. Carlos catches him staring and turns the shower head towards him, laughing when Jay startles. “Perv.”

“Ass,” Jay quips. He does, however, appreciate the spray and feels much better now that he’s clean. Carlos pats his cheek lets Jay finish up in the shower before turning the water off. He haphazardly throws a towel over Jay’s shoulder and wipes the steam from the mirror. They definitely look fucked. It’s admittedly hot as hell.

Jay moves behind Carlos, pulling the shorter boy into his chest. “So, movie and cuddles?”

“Only if I get to choose,” Carlos says. He leads Jay back to the bed, throwing a pair of clean boxers at him before slipping into his own pair. Jay pulls his boxers over his legs and gives Carlos a pitiful frown.

“As long as it isn’t Love Actually again,” Jay pleads.

Carlos smirks, eyes lit up with mirth. “You know me so well.”

Jay rolls his eyes but pecks Carlos’s cheek. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for this boy, and Jay knows that he’s hopelessly in love. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Whatever.”


End file.
